


sleep.

by scoryuu



Series: Fujisaki February [20]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, M/M, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu
Summary: Chihiro needs sleep, Makoto knocks him out.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto
Series: Fujisaki February [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137818
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I consider romantic gestures ones that involve bats.
> 
> TWS: Hitting someone with a bat
> 
> Enjoy

Chihiro wanted sleep. 

Chihiro wanted to finish this programming job. 

To sleep or to work. 

That is the question. 

Chihiro ended up choosing work. 

It was going well for a while, but then he started getting _really_ tired. 

So tired in fact, that his boyfriend Makoto Naegi sensed it from an entirely different room.

And then came in with a bat. 

Then hit Chihiro with the bat. 

A whole ass baseball bat. 

"Sweet dreams!"

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY THIS WAS SO FUCKING SHORT - I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU ALL I SWEAR 
> 
> SHIT GOTTA GO FUCK 
> 
> HOPE YOU LIKED IT
> 
> QUESTION: WHAT TIME DO YOU SLEEP 
> 
> K BYE 
> 
> \- SCORYUU
> 
> (I'm safe, just in a major rush)


End file.
